Silicon carbide, a crystalline compound of silicon and carbon, has long been known for its hardness, its strength and its excellent resistance to oxidation and corrosion. Silicon carbide has a low coefficient of expansion, good heat transfer properties and maintains high strength at elevated temperatures. In recent years, the art of producing high density silicon carbide bodies from silicon carbide powders has been developed. Methods include reaction bonding, chemical vapor deposition, hot pressing and pressureless sintering (initially forming the article and subsequently sintering under substantially pressureless conditions). Examples of these methods are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,852,099; 3,853,566; 3,954,483; 3,960,577; 4,080,415; 4,124,667; and 4,179,299. The high density, sintered silicon carbide bodies produced are excellent engineering materials and find utility in the fabrication of components for turbines, heat exchange units, pumps and other equipment or tools that are exposed to severe wear and/or operation under high temperature conditions. The present invention relates methods of producing compositions of sintered silicon carbide and titanium diboride and to articles made of such binary ceramic material.